


that kind of cozy

by Fluffifullness



Series: Tumblr MakoHaru Festival [14]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr: makoharufestival, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffifullness/pseuds/Fluffifullness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Makoto share a bed. One of the two needs some warming up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that kind of cozy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "sharing with you" challenge of the [makoharu festival on tumblr](http://makoharufestival.tumblr.com/). [Here's the tumblr post.](http://makoharufestival.tumblr.com/post/76662347294/challenge-sharing-with-you-user-fluffifullness?utm_medium=email&utm_source=html&utm_campaign=submission_published&utm_term=respond_link)

“You’re shivering,” Makoto observes. He can tell because Haru’s that close already – close enough that Makoto can feel the cold coming off of him, the just-there twitches conveyed to Makoto through the surface of the mattress. He can hear Haru’s breath fluttering, catching only long enough to produce low whimpers and one or two furtive sniffles.

“I am not.”

“You are,” Makoto insists gently. He pauses long enough for his eyes to finish adjusting to the dimmer light of the moon – almost full, he thinks, filtering in through the blinds and pooling cold and pale on the floor behind Haru – and then he puts his hand on Haru’s head, trails his fingers through his wet hair and sighs. “Are you sure you don’t want me to dry it for you?”

“I’m sure,” Haru says. He turns over so that his back is no longer facing Makoto, so that Makoto has to draw his hand back from Haru’s hair. “Don’t treat me like a little kid.”

“Didn’t it feel good?”

Haru doesn’t answer, but Makoto can see him pouting – the outline of his lips and the slant of his eyebrows blurred slightly in the absence of electric light and contact lenses. Makoto smiles, laughs under his breath. “No one’s watching us, Haru-chan.”

“So?”

“So, can I warm you up? You’ll catch a cold going to sleep like that.”

“I’m under the covers,” Haru protests. “Warming up.”

“Really?”

Haru hesitates. “N-not yet. But –”

Makoto lets his held breath go slowly, rests a hand on Haru’s shoulder – Haru jumps as if struck – and starts rubbing at the whole length of his arm, some of which isn’t even covered by the sleeves of the shirt he’s borrowed from Makoto. He’d insisted on that one, stubborn despite all of Makoto’s assertions that it was a summer shirt, nowhere near enough to keep him warm in the middle of a snowstorm.

“Wh-what are you doing?”

Makoto closes his eyes, content that Haru hasn’t pulled away yet. He likes it – that much is obvious – because Makoto’s hand is warm and his touch is gentle and the shivering still hasn’t died down all that much. Haru’s body is rigid, but his breathing’s leveled out – and it slows down more as Makoto transitions from up-and-down motions to tracing patterns directly onto Haru’s bare skin.

“‘S not gonna help anything,” Haru mutters.

Makoto chuckles. “I thought you were blushing.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m warm,” Haru retorts – an indirect admission that Makoto’s not wrong about the silent show of embarrassment, anyway.

“Well,” Makoto says cheerfully. “I think I know how we can fix that. Right?”

He squirms his way up a little, so his head’s positioned above Haru’s. He peers down at him and smiles invitingly.

Haru stares back at Makoto with an expression that is halfway between a scowl and just plain _yearning._ Makoto can practically see reluctance giving way to want and the chill of nighttime as the conflicted look drops from his face – and then he slides over, bows his head and half-buries his face in Makoto’s chest. Takes a deep breath and lets it go with a contented sigh.

Makoto wriggles back and forth for a minute or two more, trying to get comfortable with Haru pressed up against him. Haru grunts irritably when Makoto inadvertently elbows him in the side, but he helps get them situated all the same – and then he’s still nestled against Makoto’s chest, only a little lower now and with his hands clasped loosely in front of him. Makoto curls up around him, drapes his arm over his body, and pulls the covers up.

Makoto’s breathing a little faster – the sudden flurry of motion and wrestling with their bed things, and besides that he’s tired – but Haru’s warmth soothes every nerve in him, leaves him limp and heavy-lidded within minutes of lying together like that. His head feels sort of like it’s been separated from the rest of him – and then Haru reels him back in.

“That’s better,” he murmurs. His voice sounds muffled, sleepy.

“Told you” – Makoto yawns – “told you sharing the bed’d be a good idea, Haru-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that concludes my participation in the first makoharu fest! [It looks like there will be a second one](http://makoharufestival.tumblr.com/post/76528251043/submitted-question-will-there-be-another), though, so - something to look forward to! I definitely didn't finish quite as many challenges as I would have liked to, but the event definitely got me writing a lot in _Free!_ fandom, and that was really what I wanted out of it. ;)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading my submissions! The festival may be over, but I'm definitely not done writing MakoHaru (or Reigisa). Look forward to more? :)


End file.
